A Side of Him She Never Knew
by TUNSEM
Summary: There were several things Taiwan knew Japan wasn't, no matter what. However, today she would learn a lot more about him than she wanted to...


"**...A side of him she never knew."**

There were several things Taiwan **knew** Japan wasn't, no matter what. Forceful, cruel, manipulative, and lustful. Throughout her time spent with him, he had never made any direct advances on her, nor did he make her do whatever he wanted. He was the perfect gentleman in every aspect, and she respected him for that. Any other man would want something of her, simply because she was a girl and could provide it, even if she didn't want to. Not Japan. As opposed to doing such vile things, instead he focused on making her more industrialized and modern. Helping her to grow and flourish as a colony. She appreciated all that he did.

However, today she would learn a lot more about him than she wanted to...

Taiwan blinked and looked up as Japan had entered the room, a smile forming on her features. "Ah. Hello Japan. How are you this evening?" She asked in her most polite, but cheerful voice. She had grown to love it here.

However, he did not give her the proper response, that he normally gave her. Instead, his lips were graced with a delicate smile, almost looking like a smirk. His eyes were half-closed and looked slightly glazed over. He just stared at her like that for what seemed like an eternity, and she could do nothing but stare back utterly confused and helpless.

And then, he came closer to her, sitting down on his knees and gazing into her eyes, rather seductively, and Taiwan knew something wasn't right. "J-Japan?"

"Yes?" In place of the calm usually sweet voice that he always held, his voice was velvety and smooth, deep.

She gulped, audibly, fore she had never seen this side of him, ever. "Th-This doesn't seem like you." It took everything she had just to say that.

"Whatever do you mean, Taiwan-chan?" At that a slight shiver went up her back, and for the first time she noticed the red tint in his eyes. Her heart thudded violently against her chest, out of fear.

She didn't even have enough time to process what was going on before his lips landed on hers, locking her in a deep kiss. Her eyes widened, her face blushed, and tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. There was no denying she loved him, and every second of every moment they were locked in this position seemed to drag on for eternity. And yet...it all felt so wrong. This wasn't the Kiku she knew. This was someone else, even if he looked like Japan, it wasn't him. It couldn't be.

Meimei quickly sucked in a breath of air when he finally released her lips, but he didn't stop there. No. Instead he began caressing the skin of her neck with his delicate lips, making her feel more and more hot and nervous and uncomfortable.

"Kiku...S-Stop please. Th-This isn't right" She breathed as she closed her eyes trying not to give in to him, though she was obviously failing.

"Why should I?" His voice was just as velvety and smooth, yet a bit mocking. He was mocking her!

She blushed more as he continued to kiss up and down her neck, forcing her down to the floor. "Ah- Kiku!" Her breathing intake increased, and she could have sworn she was on fire right about then. But he didn't stop. In fact he began to make it worse for her.

He smirked at her as he bent over her body, by now he had released her neck, and he just stared down at her. He leaned back down kissing the edge of her lips, in a tempting manner. He almost laughed as he gazed at the more than embarrassed and nervous look on her face; she was scared. He decided to play with her a little more as he looked her over.

His fingers began delicately tracing through her hair, repeatedly until he found what he had been looking for. Taiwan let out an unwanted moan as he touched her ahoge. He grinned. Taiwan began to toss and turn a little as he wrapped her ahoge around his finger playing with it, and tugging on it gently. She continually let out unwanted moans, and hoped he would stop soon.

As much as she wished he would, he didn't. He just continued messing with her. Twisting her ahoge around his finger, kissing down her neck and shoulder, he had even started to slide his hand up the back of her shirt. This...This was all so...wrong! And yet, she didn't have the power to stop him. He was much stronger than her, and she was technically _his_. As much as she hated that fact, she didn't have any say in the matter really.

But that didn't stop her from trying.

"Kiku! Stop!"

* * *

Darkness...

All he could see was darkness.

Where was he? Had he died? Was this Hell? He certainly hoped not. And how had he even died in the first place, anyway? The last thing he remembered was going to bed the night before. Unless someone had snuck into his room in the middle of the night to kill him, which he highly doubted, there was no reason he should be dead.

He sighed to himself as he looked around. His eyes were open, and yet he could see nothing.

And then, he heard it. A scream. It was muffled slightly from how far away it sounded, but he heard it. Someone was...calling his name? Wait what? _That sounds like Mei-chan's voice! Why is she calling my name? And why is she telling me to stop? Am I... I'm not doing anything bad to her, am I?_ He blinked in the darkness, he sure hoped he wasn't. After all, he loved Mei-chan with all his heart, and he wouldn't want to ever take advantage of her.

However, the screaming didn't stop, luckily, because that gave him a direction to head towards. It seemed like an eternity before he finally saw a bright light, and as he reached it, the screaming only became louder. Hopefully, this was the right place to be.

Kiku blinked open his eyes, staring down at the skin of Taiwan-chan's shoulder, the sleeve of her shirt was currently sliding off her shoulder, exposing a bit of cleavage. Japan's face immediately flushed red and pushed himself up, looking down at her Taiwan with apologizing eyes. He observed her, feeling horrible that he had done such a thing to her, even if he didn't remember doing it. Realizing her face was hot and flushing, he looked over at his hand realizing his fingers were wrapped around her ahoge. His cheeks turned even darker, and he quickly released it, Taiwan easing up a little.

"S-Sorry." He apologized, as he pulled his hand out from her shirt, feeling even more embarrassed.

She blinked up at him, her face still red. Kiku sat up, officially releasing her, his head hung low with shame for doing such a thing to her.

Taiwan blinked a few more times as she looked at him. He was...back to normal again. She quickly pulled her shirt sleeve up back over her shoulder and stared at him some more. After what seemed like an eternity just sitting there, Taiwan wrapped her arms around him and started sobbing into his shoulder.

"Don't ever leave me again!" She cried.

Kiku looked at her, shocked, but he wrapped his arms around her anyway, rubbing her back gently.

"I promise..."

**a/n: ...yeah. This is as close to smut as you'll ever get from me for a long long time. I don't usually write like this, and quite honestly, it usually makes me a bit uncomfortable. Ah well. It was kind of fun to write this. I always imagined blak kiku being a very sexy character. And, in my mind, Kiku likes Taiwan. So, I could imagine black kiku taking over and start messing with Taiwan, either to bug Kiku, or simply because he wants some. XD Either way, I thought this was pretty fun. And hooray for my first one-shot! Now I need to go back to working on Ouran Naruto Club before my fans kill me. -shot- See you next time.**


End file.
